The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to semiconductor structures having a self-aligned gate cap for preventing electrical shorts from a contact structure, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Formation of electrical contacts to source/drain regions in a replacement gate field effect transistor is challenging because of the physical proximity in the areas of the source/drain regions and the areas of the replacement gate structures. An integration scheme is desired that allows formation of contact structures that are not prone to electrical shorts to replacement gate structures.